otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Gearing up for the Party
PM | Edited 2:26:31 PM Omniance: November 15th, 2:15 PM Temecula, The Promenade Mall PM Arbi: The Elsinore cheerleaders invited Mandy lane to got to the Promenade mall with them. They did all the normal things popular girls would do. They went to all the expensive stores to shop for clothes and would stop between stores to hang out to gossip about everyone else but with this group of girls it was different. They stood out from all the normal people like there was a spotlight on them, especially on Mandy Lane. In only a few days she had somehow gone up the ranks of popularity, beating even the cheerleader officers. The only one standing taller than her was Blake's girl, Stacy, but even she didn't seem to mind that Mandy was getting more attention than her. She seemed happy about it. After two hours of shopping they took a break and sat down in the food court to talk. By this time Mandy was already informed about a big party tonight but the girls insisted they'd all go together, meaning she would be picked up. PM Arbi: The girls have been talking about what they were going to wear for quite some time. Tiffany: A very skinny blonde girl. I've already picked out the perfect skirt to go in. She takes it out of the shopping bag. Missy: A typical redhead. Oooh that one looks so cute on you. Selene: A black haired cheerleader looks in Mandy's direction. Enough about clothes. Anyone taking any boys to the party? PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She shrugs. Not really. PM Arbi: Tiffany: She whispers something to another girl who whispers the same thing to Missy, the three of them start giggling. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She shakes her head slightly, What? She looks back and forth at the two girls. PM Arbi: Tiffany: Well, I've heard that you've been meeting up with a very cute boy afterschool. Even went to his house by yourself. Missy: She gasps. Do tell! PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Who the hell said that? PM Arbi: Selene: Word gets around fast. Nobody knows who it is but we all do think you're taking him to the party tonight. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She rolls her eyes. I haven't been seeing anyone after school, and I can't think of a guy I'd want to take. PM Arbi: Tiffany: My theory is Many Lane is dating an older boy from Murrieta. Missy: Her eyes light up. Murrieta? Sounds exotic. Selene: You idiot, we just passed Murrieta. Missy: She spins her straw around in her cup with her fingers. Oh... Tiffany: Well, Mandy? There must be someone. The most popular girl in school can't be coming to the biggest party of the year alone. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: You know what... There's one guy I'd like to bring. PM Arbi: Tiffany: Who? Who is it? Missy: Plleeaase, I wanna know soo baad. Selene: Don't hold your breath. She's not gonna tell you, at least not yet. It'll be a surprise. Isn't that right? PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She shrugs. I guess. PM | Edited 3:16:17 PM Arbi: Each of the girls seem to go quiet as if losing interest in the subject, Tiffany looking her skirt over again, Missy taking out her small mirror to check herself and Selene just relaxes and sits there, looking popular. When Mandy looks away, the group of girls slowly turn their heads towards Mandy at the same time, their eyes almost seeming to glow for a brief second as they stare at her. PM Omniance: About an hour later Mandy Lane is walking in the front door of her house, carrying a few bags full of new clothing. She looks around the large interior. Though her immediate family is small, her house is very large, being 5 bedrooms and two stories. The whole house is painted white on the inside, with polished marble tiling and long ornate rugs and expensive looking furniture. She walks through the foyer and looks around the house. The house always looks cold to her, lifeless maybe. It's just expensive stuff bought simply because it's expensive, not really for any other reason. Her step-mother changes the drapes, curtains, and rugs in the house every month, but everything still manages to look the same. Mandy starts walking up the stairs when she hears her step-mother's voice echo through the large house. The mechanic called. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She sighs and stops. ...And? She turns to look around, no really knowing where her step-mother is. PM Omniance: Laura: She walks into view with, she's in her mid-thirties with long black hair, pale skin, and deep blue eyes. She isn't that tall, being the same height as Mandy, but her figure makes her look tall. She's almost always wearing a long white or red dress that contrasts or matches her red lipstick. In her hand is a black cigarette, the smoke rising from it. Your car is ready to be picked up. She puts the cigarette in her mouth. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She shrugs. Alright... She turns and starts walking up the stairs again. PM Omniance: Laura: Are those new clothes? Mandy stops, sighing quietly to herself. Were you out shopping with friends? PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Yeah, I guess, why? PM Omniance: Laura: I didn't know you enjoyed shopping for clothing. She smiles slightly, a condescending smile. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I guess... She turns to walk up the stairs, but immediately stops again as her step-mother speaks. Laura: I hope you bought something decent. Mandy Lane: You know me... Laura: Maybe you should bring me along next time, I could show you how to dress better. Mandy Lane: She rolls her eyes. You take too long to shop. Laura: ...Picking out the correct clothing takes time. Mandy Lane: Yeah well, you're eighty years old. She starts walking up the stairs again. You'd die of old age or lung cancer before we got to the register. She turns the corner into the hall, walking towards her room. A gasp of annoyance can be heard from her step mother down stairs. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: After washing her face and brushing her hair a bit she picks up the phone in her room. She pauses, trying to remember Isaac's number. After a moment she mutters. Did he give me his phone number? She sighs in annoyance and starts dialing another number. The phone rings a few times before there's an answer. PM Omniance: Yasmine: Vera residence. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Is Lucas there? PM | Edited 3:32:02 PM Omniance: Yasmine: Yes, may I ask who this is? PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She sighs. Tell him it's a girl from school. PM Omniance: Yasmine: You're not Leena are you? PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Not even close. PM Omniance: Yasmine: She shrieks. HEY LUCAS -PHOOOOONE!!! Mandy recoils from her phone in agony, rubbing her ear. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Ugh... She switches sides, putting her phone on her other ear. After a moment she can hear Lucas pick up. PM Omniance: Lucas: Hello? Mandy Lane: Hey, you have Isaac's number? Lucas: Who? Mandy Lane: Isaac, from school. Lucas: Mandy? Mandy Lane: Yes. Lucas: O-oh. No I don't sorry... Hey you going to that party tonight? Mandy Lane: What's Leena's number? Lucas: You're going with Leena? Mandy Lane: She sighs. Lucas: Alright-alright. It's 674-7722 Mandy Lane: Thanks. She hangs up and dials Leena's number. Leena: After a few rings she picks. Hello? Mandy Lane: Hey, Leena? You have Isaac's phone number? Leena: who is this? Mandy Lane: Mandy Lane, from school. Leena: She sighs lightly. What do you need his number for? Mandy Lane: He's tutoring me after school, but I lost it. Leena: Umm... Yeah I guess I could give it to you... After a moment of papers rustling. It's 678-1995. Mandy Lane: Thanks. Leena: You know his mom doesn't like girls calling his house. Mandy Lane: So what happens if a female telemarketer calls? Leena: Nothing good. Mandy Lane: I'll risk it. Bye. She hangs up and dials Isaac's number. PM | Edited 3:48:38 PM Arbi: Someone picks the phone up but they sound like they're having trouble lifting it up. After a moment a young voice is heard. Bobby: It's for you. He puts the phone up to his teddy bear's ear. Isaac: He walks into the living room. What...what are you doing? Bobby, give me the phone. Bobby: Run ninja fred! He runs off with his teddy bear into his room. Isaac: He sighs and takes the phone after he drops it on the couch, raising it to his ear. Hello? PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Isaac? PM Arbi: Isaac: Mandy Lane? He suddenly turns around to check if his mom heard him. He sighs in relief when he sees she's not around. Um...I wasn't expecting you to call my house. Did something happen? PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I wanted to ask you to a party tonight... I think it's going to be at "the Lair", but I'm not sure. PM Arbi: Isaac: He looks a little surprised. A party? T...tonight? He turns red just thinking about it, he quickly and happily agrees. Okay. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She smiles. Alright. I'm coming over to get you. You really need... A makeover. I'll be there in ten. PM | Edited 4:00:09 PM Arbi: Isaac: He looks at the clock on the wall, although his mom will be mad if she finds out he's going out with a girl tonight he won't have to worry because she'll be too busy watching her christian broadcasts in her room all day today. I'll meet you outside. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: See you then. She hangs up. PM Omniance: About 20 minutes later Mandy and Isaac are walking into her house, managing to sneak away from Isaac's house without conflict. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: So this is... Home. She looks around the large interior, motioning lazily. PM Arbi: Isaac: It looks a little...cold. He shakes his head, surprised by his own response. I'm sorry I shouldnt of said that. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: It's just lifeless- Laura: Her voice echoes through the large house. Who is your friend? Mandy Lane: ...And now you know why... Laura: She walks out from a room to the side. You didn't tell me you were bringing someone over. Mandy Lane: That's because I never tell you anything Laura. Laura: Well introduce us. Mandy Lane: She just stares at her. Isaac this is Laura. Laura this is my friend Isaac. Laura: Pleasure to meet you Isaac. She walks up to the two of them. PM Arbi: Isaac: He raises his hand up to greet her, a little nervous about meeting who he thinks is her mom. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Try not to touch her skin, you don't want nicotine poisoning. She grabs Isaac and drags him towards the stairs. PM Omniance: Laura: Gah! Mandy Lane Amber Landcaster! PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I want to keep this one around Laura, I can't do that if you take him back to that whiskey-soaked lounge and you wrap him up in a gin-soaked webbing so that he can ferment into an olive for one of your martinis later. PM Omniance: Laura: MANDY LANE! PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She's dragging Isaac up the stairs. Saying my name three times doesn't send me back to the land of the dead. That only works for Betegeuse and you. PM Omniance: Laura: She turns and stomps back into the room she came from, out of sight as Mandy pulls Isaac around the corner and into the hall towards her room. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I just saved your life. She leads Isaac into her room and finally turns to look at him, smirking slightly. PM Omniance: Her room is large, but doesn't really look like a girl's room. There's sweatshirts and jackets strewn about the floor and at least two hampers piled full of clothing. Only half of the room is really clean, which is where the bed sits, thought the sheets and blankets haven't been made up. In the far corner sits a large old vanity mirror made of black wood. The vanity is piled with make-up kits, all of which looks pretty new. The whole room looks a lot more worn and "lived in" than the rest of the house, and doesn't really share the cold lifeless marble theme that Isaac felt earlier as the walls and rug are light browns, greens and blues, with most of the furniture being black or dark in color. PM Arbi: Isaac: Thanks. He gives a slight honest smile and takes a few steps forward, looking her room over for a second before looking back at her. Mandy? Um...I have just...one question. How am I gonna get into this party? He sits down on the side of her bed. I'm one of the most hated guys at school right now... PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I don't think you're hated. At least not the most hated. I'm sure they hate someone more than you. PM Arbi: Isaac: They still think I lit those cars on fire and all week they've been making sure I can't go anywhere near you. I'm just...not popular like you. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Well... She walks up to him. ...Let's see if we can get you more popular then... I mean. You already said yes to going to the party. You're stuck with me now. PM Arbi: Isaac: He gulps when she gets closer, getting nervous again. What are you gonna do? PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Well, we can make you look a bit more... She shrugs. Modern. She nods. Maybe style your hair... Not that it doesn't look fine the way it is really... PM Arbi: Isaac: He watches her move around him while he's sitting down. You like it? He smiles a little. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She grabs his glasses, taking them off. You know, all you really need is some hair gel and a pair of new glasses... She looks from his glasses back to him. Or no glasses. She tilts her head slowly. PM Arbi: About thirty minutes later Selene comes by to pick up Mandy Lane and her secret date, in her boyfriend's Rolls-Royce Wraith. It was agreed that she would pick her up since she doesn't know where the party is. The drive there takes about ten minutes and brings them to a part of Lake Elsinore they've never seen before. The navy blue colored car drives up the near-mansion size home where the party is located. The house already looks like it's full of students from both their highschool, other highschools and even some from college. After Selene's boyfriend finds their reserved spot near the house everyone gets out and looks up at the house. Selene: I'm sure Tiffany's dying to see your boyfriend. I have to admit he does look cute. Adrian: I guess. Selene: What are you gay? She walks up towards the house without him. Adrian: He groans and realizes Mandy and her date are still there. Wait up! He runs after her. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks at Isaac. So far so good. Nervous? PM Arbi: Isaac: He shakes his head and looks back up at the house. I just realized something. We know where the house is. What's stopping us from just leaving and telling Sif? PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She shrugs. Do we know where Sif is? PM Arbi: Isaac: I haven't heard from her since the day we saw her. He looks back at Mandy. There's a lot of possessed people in there...maybe it's not a wise choice to go inside. PM Arbi: Sif: You're the only ones that can get inside. There's someone wearing a trench coat with a hat on trying not to look suspicious a few feet away from them, looking the other way. Don't say anything just let me talk. Sif: This house has a demonic like none I've seen before. I'm trying not to vomit just standing this close to it. She coughs a bit into a white hankerchief. I'm protected against such evils and the moment I step foot inside everyone will know something's wrong. She leans down and pats her pants off pretending to get dust off. Attend the party and figure out how all of this started. You need to find out how Ricky was first possessed if we're going to save all these kids. Sif: I know I'm asking everything of you but you're the only one's that can stop this. We're all counting on you. She runs down the sidewalk away from the house, almost crying from how horribly the demonic aura affects her. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She sighs. Well there you have it. She found where he lives, and now she wants us to play detective for her too. PM Arbi: Isaac: She's right though...we're the only ones that can stop him, Mandy. If we let this demon take control of anymore people no one's gonna be able to stop him. He bites his lower lip. And if we walk away now we'll lose the chance to kick Ricky's ass... PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I know... I just... Don't like taking orders from... People. PM Arbi: Tiffany: Who's ordering you around? She's suddenly standing behind Mandy. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Oh, my mom's been trying to get me to take an extra period after school. It's really annoying because she won't let up. PM Arbi: Tiffany: She scoffs. I know, right! She glances at Isaac not recognizing him before looking back at Mandy and grabbing her hand. I'm just gonna borrow her for a few minutes, don't worry I'll give her back. She looks at Mandy while they walk. Stacy, Missy, Selene, everyone's waiting for you. All the girls want Mandy Lane. She walks with her to the party. PM Arbi: Isaac: I...uh... He watches them walk away before quickly following through the frontyard towards the house, entering the frontdoor. He's immediately met with loud music and the sight of tons of students drinking, talking, laughing and having a good time. Something he's never experienced before in person as he's never been to a real party before.